


Compline Bells

by IAmYourCaptainNow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Ben Solo, Bisexual Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, if Rey had a dick she'd fuck him with it, past Ben/Tai, past Rey/Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/pseuds/IAmYourCaptainNow
Summary: Once upon a time, Rey finds Ben tied to a tree, and does what any of us would do if we found Ben tied to a tree.The amazingQueenOfCarrotFlowersvery generously allowed me to borrow her genderswapped Robin Hood Rey and Maid Marian Ben. Thank you, friend! I hope it does them justice.persimonne, MissCoppelia, and Selenite_x are the wonderful (and apparently twisted <3) organizers of this event, and RAD in general, and I'm just so grateful for all they do as well as for just being them.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Prompt Gangbang: Rey Finds Ben Tied to a Tree, Reylo Sandbox





	Compline Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moss and Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174518) by [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers). 



'Twas nearing sunset, and the sun's warmth was slowly fading from the air. Light still filtered through the canopy of the forest, allowing Rey to reread the note that has been slipped to her at the castle. She had a time, just after Vespers, and a place; a clearing in the woods with which she was quite familiar. Her feet had begun taking her there almost without intention. She smiled fondly as the memories of herself and Rose surfaced. So many happy hours had been spent there in years past after cooling off in the river; exploring each other under "their" tree. It had been in a different life. Kira's life. Could it be Rose who sent the note? Rey knew it was possible that she'd been recognized by her old companion, but meeting in a secret clearing seemed a strange thing to do when she'd just been at the keep. 

She continued to debate the origins of her missive, and found herself nearing the clearing just as the last toll of the bells for Vespers sounded. The light of day was rapidly waning, dappling the ground with pale shadows. It was comfortably cool under the trees, but she knew it would get much more cold as the night progressed. Rey slowed her steps and slipped off the path. Was there anyone waiting for her there? She was quite aware that it could all be a trap, but for some reason she felt little apprehension; only an excited curiosity. 

Shielded from sight by a blackberry bush that she and Rose had often plucked clean, Rey crouched down and peeked into the clearing. She was once again thankful for her masculine attire; skirts could be such a bother when one wanted to skulk about the forest. Besides, her pretty maid Ben did seem to enjoy her in them. A secret smile appeared on her lips at the thought of one of their more recent encounters, and then she shook her head, bringing herself back to her current task. 

It was unusually quiet. No rustles of wind or twitter of birds. At first, she thought the clearing was empty, but then, in the silence, she heard a grunt. A very human grunt, in fact. Rey's heart sped up in her breast. She examined the shadows more closely, and once she got to the tree, she had to hold in a gasp. There was someone tied to that tree! A very tall, broad someone. Rey's eyes narrowed, the beginnings of a smirk hovering on her lips. A very pretty someone, squirming adorably and occasionally grunting behind the rag tied around his mouth. He was clad fully in supple black leather, arms stretched above his head, wrists secured by rope looped over one of the lower hanging branches of the tree under which Rey and Rose used to dream.

Rey stealthily checked the surrounding woods, looking for signs of whomever had tied her pretty maid up. She found nothing, no one. Satisfied that they were alone for the moment, she finally stepped into the clearing and stood jauntily in front of her Ben, who immediately began to squirm and grunt more desperately. Rey's smirk was likely rather obnoxious, but she couldn't help it. Seeing him tied up like this, helpless, vulnerable, frustrated, was just too entertaining despite the danger they could both be in. She took a few steps closer while letting her eyes roam over his form. The leather of his trousers hugged him quite lovingly, and her gaze lingered between his spread legs before moving up to his face and catching his turbulent glare. 

"Well, you are a pretty thing, aren't you?" As she spoke, Rey reached up and gently smoothed the furrow in Ben's brow, her voice much more soft than it had been in the carriage when she'd first said those words to him; affectionate, even. 

Ben's response was neither soft nor affectionate. A growl came from his throat, somewhat muffled by the rag in his mouth, and he stomped one lovely boot-clad foot. Rey tutted and began to examine his bindings, thinking to release him before they were caught by one side or another of the little war in which they were involved. Her examination was halted suddenly, however, when she discovered yet another message; this one tucked into the top of one boot, the creamy slip of parchment a bright contrast to the dark leather. 

"What's this, then?" Rey whispered excitedly, and knelt down to retrieve the new note. She may have slid her hand down rather more of Ben's leg than was strictly necessary, but who could blame her? His pants were truly a marvel. She felt him shiver at the contact, and regretted that she couldn't keep him like this for just a little while longer. 

This scrap of parchment, when unrolled, contained as little as the first one, but Rey could not hold back her smile upon reading it.

His lordship is being difficult. Keep him until the Compline bells.

It was signed with a tiny drawing of a rose.

Rey giggled in delight. She had the pretty maid at her mercy for two hours, at least! "But shall I leave him gagged? It seems a waste of a fine mouth," she mused aloud as she peered up at him in deliberation. Her words sparked another round of stomps and grunts from the man in question. He truly did need to learn some patience. 

Rey stood and fluttered the note in his scowling face before tucking it away. "We're safe until Compline! There's no need to rush now, Ben," she purred the second sentence and smoothed the leather over his broad chest before reaching up to caress the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing it would elicit a shiver.

Their bodies were pressed together, and each one of Ben's rapid breaths rubbed his chest across her nipples. Rey smiled wickedly and inched her fingers along the cloth binding his mouth. "As much as I do love your lips, I think I'll leave this for now," she whispered, chuckling when he narrowed his dark eyes down at her and growled again. She could tell that despite his little show of anger, he was…warming to the situation. His cock had begun poking at her belly through his leathers. They had been given a gift; a brief respite from, well, everything. 

The sun had finally finished its trip below the horizon, leaving only the pale light of the moon for illumination, and Ben's skin was made for moonlight. It seemed to glow, especially against his dark hair and clothing. Rey paused to simply breathe him in, wanting to sear this gift of a moment into her memory.

Time was of the essence, however, and Rey had plans for her pretty maid. Specifically for his cock. A pulse was starting to throb betwixt her legs as she contemplated those plans, but first, she had to be sure. She took Ben's face in her hands and stared into his eyes seriously. "Will you let me play, Ben? I will release you right now if you truly wish it," all playfulness was gone from Rey's voice, and she waited anxiously for his response, knowing how much trust she was requesting from him. 

Ben stilled against her and returned her gaze. Rey desperately wished she could read the thoughts behind that stare. She was about to give in and remove his gag when he nodded sharply and hummed. His eyes crinkled as if he was smiling, and he ground his cock into her belly as best he could in his position. 

She smiled in relief and hugged Ben excitedly. "Thank you," her lips brushed his ear as she whispered her thanks. "Stomp twice if you change your mind," Rey nipped his neck lightly before stepping back and promptly kneeling on the soft grass in front of him. This position put her face directly in front of the laces of his pants. Perfect. 

Rey smoothed her hands up the buttery leather covering Ben's thighs and then curled them around to squeeze his ass. She pressed her nose to the increasingly strained laces in front of her and inhaled the musky scent of tanned leather, sweat, and Ben. Her hands reluctantly released his butt and crept back around to unlace his pants and release his cock to the cool night air. His pale, creamy shaft was already hard, the rosy tip peeking through his foreskin. Rey was well aware, however, that it could get much harder. She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a few firm strokes, being sure to work his foreskin over the sensitive head. The moan from above was accompanied by a few drops of fluid leaking on to her fingers, and Rey deliberately met Ben's dark eyes as she slowly licked it off. 

She jerked his pants down so that they were bunched around his thighs. His balls received a gentle but firm squeeze, exactly how she knew he preferred, and her other hand held his cock steady for her mouth as she teasingly took just the head between her lips. She circled it with her tongue and paid special attention to the leaking slit, humming in pleasure as the salty-sweet taste of him slid down her throat.

She continued to tease him for a time. He throbbed in her mouth, leaking more and more onto her tongue, balls drawing up tightly in her caressing hand. His muffled groans and grunts began to sound more desperate. Demanding. On a particularly harsh grunt, his hips thrust forward, giving him a small amount of the friction she knew he wanted, and she immediately pulled back. She squeezed his balls in warning, just enough to get his attention.

"Ah-ah-ah, my eager maid," Rey chided, her voice lilting playfully. "You mustn't get ahead of yourself," she placed a wet kiss on the tip of his cock before rising up slightly and unfastening her pants. She did not remove them; she merely slackened them enough to bare the soft tufts of chestnut hair shielding her cunt. She also loosened the ties at her neck and exposed her breasts. Her nipples pebbled in the cool air, and she could feel Ben's eyes on them. She looked up at him and gave the rosy points a sharp tweak in his stead, licking her lips to catch the taste of him still lingering there. 

Ben's nostrils flared and he whined, thrusting towards her again. A lone gust of wind ruffled his hair and sent a rustling of leaves throughout the surrounding forest. He stomped once, threatening her. Rey rolled her eyes. It seemed to her that sometimes the man could command the elements to assist with his dramatics, but they both knew he was enjoying himself. 

"Patience, Ben," she admonished, a moan in her voice. One hand twisted her nipple while the other slid between her legs to play in the slick evidence of her arousal. "You know I'll take care of you," she arched her back and admired herself in the dappled moonlight, aware that Ben had an even better view of her display. 

Straightening, still on her knees, Rey pulled her hand from between her legs, fingers glistening, and smeared herself all over Ben's cock. She caught some of his own fluids and mixed them with hers, stroking him with her fist and swooping in to take him as far into her throat as she could. She could taste the two of them mixed together and moaned around his cock.

Rey paused, lips stretched tight around his shaft, enjoying the feel of him, then backed off to take a few deep breaths. She stroked him with her fist again and moved her other hand around to his ass, anchoring herself, before parting her lips and inhaling his cock. She continued to stroke the bottom half of his shaft with her fist and followed it with her lips and tongue. 

She sped up her movements, and the hand on his behind pulled more tightly, inadvertently parting the globes of his ass. Ben's entire body stiffened, and the moan he released was the loudest yet. Rey froze. She gave him a slow lick and met his gaze, letting go of his cock and leaving it to bob in front of her. Deliberately, Rey took his ass in both hands and spread it, stretching the hole hidden there. Ben threw his head back against the tree and whined again. His cock spurted more of that delicious clear fluid; so much that it dropped on to her breasts as she stared up at him. 

"Well," Rey smirked, experimentally moving her fingers deeper between his cheeks and squeezing again. "I've never noticed that before," as she spoke, she stretched one finger to brush over his stretched hole, and then tap it, watching his reaction closely. "Two stomps," she reminded him quietly. Ben snapped his eyes back to hers and grunted, then nodded sharply.

Rey was quite possibly more aroused than Ben at this point. While she'd never truly been jealous of his experiences with Tai, she had definitely been curious. Could she bring him a similar type of pleasure? She pressed her thighs together and squirmed at the thought. She was definitely going to try. 

One hand slid down her pants while the other went back to gripping the base of Ben's cock. She squeezed hard, stroked roughly, the way she knew he enjoyed, tightly drawing back his foreskin with each pull. Rey brought herself nearly to a peak with her other hand, but stopped short, gasping, riding just on the edge of release. Part of her wished for something more substantial than just her own fingers, momentarily battling with her plans, but the excitement of what she was about to do easily overwhelmed that desire. 

Fingers sufficiently slick, she abandoned her throbbing cunt and held her glistening hand up in the moonlight grabbing Ben's attention from what she was doing to his cock. Rey went as if to lick her fingers and then paused. "Wouldn't want to waste this, would we?" A bead of sweat trailed from his chin down to his thick neck as she spoke, and she thrilled at the way she was able to make him sweat despite the coolness of the evening. 

Swiftly, Rey slid her nearly dripping hand between Ben's legs. She smeared as much slick as she could all around his sensitive hole, gently pressing against the firm yet pliable muscle, paying close attention to his reactions. Knowing he wasn't a virgin to this sort of play, she wasted little time in pushing the tip of one finger into his ass, wiggling it around curiously. 

Ben's shout could be clearly heard despite the gag in his mouth. He jerked his hands against his bindings, shaking the branch above his head. Leaves fluttered to the ground around them. But he didn't stomp. Not even once. 

Encouraged, Rey took his dripping cock back between her lips. She slid her lips along his shaft and swirled her tongue over the head in tandem with the strokes and twirls of her finger in his ass. He was hot inside, velvety soft, and ready for a second finger.

When she briefly pulled out, Ben whined again, prompting Rey to growl and scrape her teeth over his cock. She spit some of his own slick on her fingers and returned them to his ass, this time pressing two fingers into his eager hole. Ben had been lightly thrusting into her mouth, but as soon as the tips of her fingers breached his ass, he pushed back on her hand and took her fingers to the root, moaning long and loud.

Rey froze in surprise, but recovered quickly. Her mouth slid along his cock more swiftly, and, now that both fingers were in, it felt…familiar. She decided to try what she'd usually do when her fingers were in a slightly different hole. She curled her fingers forward, grazing a small bump as she did so. 

Ben's response was immediate. His cock jumped in her mouth and he jerked his arms again, or at least Rey supposed he did. She was far too busy attempting to find that bump again, but she could feel leaves falling around her. 

After a few more slow curls and strokes of her fingers, she located the sensitive little bean and firmly pressed it. Ben's every muscle clenched, including the tight ring now locking her fingers inside him.

As a few remaining leaves floated to the ground, Rey was able to stroke that little bump just once more, still eagerly sucking his cock, before he exploded on her tongue. His pent up release nearly choked her with its intensity, but she swallowed and gently stroked him through his final spasms, slowly sliding her fingers from him as his little gasps and moans sounded above her. 

Thump. Thump thump thumpthump. Rey was in a daze, stroking Ben's thighs, still placing tiny kisses on his softening cock, when he started stomping. She shot up on wobbly legs and fumbled with the rag in his mouth, finally pulling it down around his neck. 

"Rey. Untie me," Ben ordered, his deep voice seeming to stroke her lovingly "Now." 

Speechless for once, Rey slid her knife from her boot and carefully cut the ties at his wrists. As soon as he was free, her world tilted as Ben simultaneously shoved his hand between her legs and lowered her to the ground. Two fingers stroked inside her cunt and curled, finding her special spot while his thumb circled the sensitive nub at her apex. She was wound so tight that she cried out almost immediately, clenching around his fingers just as he'd recently done to hers. 

"Again," Ben demanded. His hand continued to work her, the wet sounds of her cunt muffled by the pants still clinging to her hips. He bent to nip and suck at her breasts, and Rey could feel that she would soon tumble over the edge once more. When her body began to tense, Ben kissed her deeply, swallowing her cries this time, claiming them as they both knew they couldn't claim each other. 

Their kisses turned soft, and faded. Rey pushed Ben to his back and rested her head on his chest as they dozed in the moon-dappled grass, listening to the sounds of the forest at night. "Thank you, Rose," she whispered, and Ben's hum of agreement vibrated against her cheek. 

They floated, dreaming under that fateful tree, until the bells rang for Compline.

**Author's Note:**

> So. That was a pretty long blowjob, huh?
> 
> If you liked this at all, please go read Moss and Steel! It's far better than my smutty smut. 
> 
> This may or may not have happened in the Moss and Steel universe at some point. Who knows? I'm just glad I got to write out my "Sir Guy from BBC Robin Hood tied to a tree but make it reylo" fantasy. 
> 
> Any tags you think I've missed or that you'd like me to add? Let me know! 
> 
> I'm on twitter as @kookoocachoooo! Beware of monsterfucking thirst.


End file.
